stendan one shot (shower sex)
by dementedducky
Summary: Just another little stendan one shot.


Brendan walks in through the door and immediately notices an odd smell. He walks into the living room to find Ste sitting cross legged carving pumpkins, with his tongue sticking out slightly with concentration.

"Hi Bren!" He says without even looking up

"What are ya doing?" Brendan quizzes, crouching down to Ste's level.

"Carving pumpkins. It's Halloween ain't it"

"Don't remind me" Brendan says

"You're just in a sulk because Leah's got you wrapped around her little finger and you agreed to come trick or treating with us"

"I don't wanna dress up I'll look like a right Wally"

"Bren you'll look fine, now stop moaning, grab a pumpkin and get carving!"

Brendan sits next to his boyfriend and starts cutting the top off of his pumpkin. Ste's already delving in, pulling out all the mushy insides. He itches his face and a sticky bit of mush gets stuck to his face, making Brendan laugh.

"What?"

"You've got a little something…" Brendan says pointing it out.

Ste tries to wipe it but only ends up wiping more onto his cheek.

"Come here I'll do it." Brendan says rolling his eyes. He leans in and looks directly into Ste's eyes before feeling a cold, wet feeling on his cheek. He pulls away to find Ste with a massive grin on his face.

"Oh you wanna play with the big boys, Steven?" Brendan says sinking his hands deep into the pumpkin.

Ste starts laughing and backing away "No, no, no!"

Brendan's eyes brighten and a mischievous grin spreads across his face. "Yes" He throws the gunk and his Ste straight in the face. They start a pumpkin gunk war and after about 15 minutes the boys have to stop because they're sliding all over the floor. They collapse into a sticky heap and Brendan wraps his arms around Ste.

"I'm so dirty"

Brendan gives a little smile "I know you are!"

"Not _that_ way. I'm dirty from all the pumpkin"

"Why don't we shower it off?"

"Ok I'll go first" He goes to get up but Brendan still has a grip on him.

"Maybe we should save water and go together" He says with a little wink.

Ste stands up and drags Brendan into the bathroom with him. He flicks on the water and Brendan pushes him against the cold wall and starts undressing him whilst biting slowly on his bottom lip. Ste whips Brendan's clothes off as quick as possible. Ste grabs what he thought was Brendan's arm and pulls him into the shower.

"Dude, you're pulling my cock a little too hard, anymore and it'll fall off" Brendan says wincing jokingly.

"I thought that was your arm! What have I told you about getting that weapon of mass destruction in the way?"

"Weapon of mass destruction?" Brendan says with a big grin.

"Well yeah because I remember our first time. You totally ruined me!"

Brendan carries on grinning, reminiscing on the night he first fucked Ste.

They both step inside the shower and feel the water running over their cold, naked bodies. The feel of the water hitting their skin makes their bodies feel more sensitive to pleasure. Brendan pushes Ste against the cold tile wall at the back and resumes kissing him. He smiles to himself feeling the younger boys cock slowly hardening against Brendan's and he takes a good, firm grip and slowly starts stroking his length. Ste breaks the kiss and glances down to see Brendan's gorgeous hand wrapped so firmly wrapped around his pulsing cock. The sight makes him bite his bottom lip and he looks up into Brendan's eyes. He's always been fascinated at how the Irish man's eyes change so dramatically when he's pleasured. The pupils darken and widen whereas the coloured parts seem to almost glow brighter.

Brendan runs both hands through his hair making a load of water trickle down his back.

"Turn around" Brendan says, with a commanding gruffness in his voice.

Ste does as he's told and Brendan slowly enters him and immediately pounds the sweet spot repeatedly making Ste's legs shake.

Brendan snakes an arm around Ste's waist and he starts pulling him off to the same rhythm and within minutes he has Ste begging for mercy.

"Please Bren…Harder!… l…little faster now!"

Brendan deliberately slows down and goes gentle to make Ste whimper and beg more. He pulls out for a second and Ste lets out a noise indicating disappointment. Brendan pauses before slamming in again nice and hard making Ste's body shudder with pleasure as that all important sweet spot is hit again. He carries on tossing him and within moments Ste muffles and Brendan feels Ste's hot white cum spill over onto his hand. He quickly licks a bit off before the water washes all the mess away.

Ste's body shakes with after shocks and his muscles are contracting around Brendan's cock making him need to cum. Ste can sense this and grinds his arse against Brendan's cock and soon he can fill his body filling with Brendan's sweet fluids.

They're muscles are weak with pleasure and they can barely stand but they somehow manage to hold each other long enough for them to turn off the water and get out.

"Well Steven you were right… You are a dirty boy, a very dirty boy!" He says giving Ste's hot ass a little slap.


End file.
